


The Dare

by 11JJ11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Kwami Swap, Love Confessions, One Shot, Plagg Is a Troll (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: Marinette has been accepting dare after dare from her classmates. Adrien hasn't had to worry though until she's dared to steal the Black Cat Miraculous– which she accepts.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 43
Kudos: 747





	The Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelestialTitania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialTitania/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [The Dare / Вызов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714290) by [SylvanFaustGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo)



> This fic was written for Fay, as part of a Secret Santa exchange. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy it! ^^
> 
> Thank you to Khanofallorcs and cherrybomb_marichat for beta reading this fic!

What started as a classroom-wide game of ‘truth or dare’ had quickly turned into ‘dare Marinette’.

It wasn’t hard for Adrien to see why everyone’s focus had turned towards her– as Marinette had yet to back down from a dare. Sure, Kim was the same way, and Alix was as well with the right encouragement, but no one had expected the fierce look of determination from the baker girl when Juleka dared her to climb down from the second story window of their school.

And Marinette had done so without hesitation, with startling speed as well.

It was a side of her they hadn’t seen before, and everyone quickly jumped on board to see what she was willing to do. She had met each dare with only a grin– climbing back up to the classroom window, climbing up to the roof, booping Chloe on the nose (who had let out a shriek like the world was ending), stealing M. Damocles phone, beating Kim in a race (a dare posed by Kim), beating Kim in weight lifting (again, Kim’s dare), catching a live pigeon in front of M. Ramier (which had lead to Mr. Pigeon returning for the 63rd time), texting in Mlle. Mendeleiev’s class, getting a selfie with Ladybug (not the most daring, but it was from Alya), hugging the next akuma (which she had actually done!), and swimming across the Seine.

He had learned several things about Marinette throughout all of this– she was brave, she was much stronger than she looked, and she was insane.

There wasn’t a dare she had turned down yet, and the class was determined to find one she wouldn’t do. When Nino had proposed she go and give Gabriel Agreste a hug at his next public appearance, he thought for sure Marinette would finally step down– but sure enough she had walked up to his father in the middle of an interview, thrown her arm around his shoulder, and snapped a selfie with her phone before flashing Nathalie the peace sign as she walked away.

This girl was amazing, and absolutely terrifying.

Marinette was smugly showing off her selfie with Gabriel Agreste the next day at school, even though some minor news websites had covered it. It wasn’t everyday someone so casually approached Gabriel and got away with it. Heck, even Adrien himself didn’t dare to do that. It had been hilarious to see the stunned look on his father’s face when it had happened, though, clearly having no idea how to even react.

“You are insane, girl!” Alya said, shaking her head at the photo in disbelief. “I thought for sure you wouldn’t dare, future career and all.”

“This is the girl that antagonized my mother into actually spending time with me,” Chloe said haughtily. “Did you think Uncle Gabe’s glare would stop her? We need to go big, we all know that the baker girl isn’t willing to do  _ anything.” _

“We’ll see, Chloe, we’ll see,” Marinette said with a wicked grin. “Give me your worst.”

“Hmm... go sit in a dumpster for an hour,” the blonde said. “It’s where you belong, after all.”

“Chloe,” Adrien said in a low tone, but she only rolled her eyes in reply.

“Too lame,” Kim said with a snort. “We all know Mari can and would do that– we need something more interesting. I know– climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower!”

“Done,” Marinette said.

“No!” Rose said in distress. “The school is one thing, but she could seriously get hurt if she did that!”

“Not to mention that’s illegal,” Max added.

Nino snorted. “She stole the principal's phone, I don’t think she’s concerned about the law.”

“I gave it back,” Marinette said sheepishly.

“Besides, Mari steals phones all the time, that’s child’s play,” Alya said.

“Marinette casually steals phones?” Adrien asked, blinking, and Marinette yelped.

“Nope!” she said swiftly, shoving Alya away. “Not casually, only when necessary, heh heh... okay! Who has the next dare?”

Juleka smiled, speaking softly. “If phones are child’s play then let’s have you steal something bigger.”

“What, are you going to have her go after the Mona Lisa?” Nathaniel asked with a snort.

“You are not taking anything from Dad’s museum!” Alix growled.

“I think Juleka has the right idea,” Alya said with a smirk. “The goal is to find Marinette’s limit, right? We just have to keep pushing until we find something she can’t or won’t do.”

“Bring it on,” Marinette said.

Alya was grinning. “Hmm... how about something that someone with powers can’t even do? Think that will be enough to stop her, guys?”

Adrien looked at her. “Do we even want to know what you’re thinking?”

“Marinette, I dare you to steal Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”

Adrien’s eyes widened, hand instantly covering his finger with his ring on it. Fortunately, no one was paying attention to him, as they were gawking at Alya for such a suggestion. A few of their classmates looked downright offended that she would dare such a thing, but for the most part there was clearly a keen interest at the idea, accompanied by snorts of laughter. Everyone’s eyes turned towards Marinette to see how she would react to such an idea. Chloe was grinning, clearly thinking for sure that this would be the limit for Marinette.

The black haired girl had her eyes narrowed in thought, and after a moment she met Alya’s gaze– a gleam of challenge in her eyes. “You’re on.”

Everyone burst out talking at once, the mere idea that Marinette would even consider going after one of the hero’s Miraculous. Adrien’s eyes were wide, staring at Marinette in sheer shock. What was she planning? Ambushing him after an akuma fight? Asking him to hand it over? Surely she knew that they were prepared for such things, and that the Miraculous wasn’t leaving his finger. She didn’t glance his way, so it wasn’t like maybe she had a guess on who he was.

“You can’t steal Chat Noir’s Miraculous!” Mylene said in shock. “He’s... he’s... He’s Chat Noir!”

“Supervillains have been trying for ages now to grab them, what hope do you think you have?” Chloe sneered.

Marinette crossed her arms. “I’ll have Chat Noir’s ring in this classroom by tomorrow morning, just you wait and see.”

“This is going to be good,” Alix said with a laugh.

Adrien swallowed, deciding that Chat Noir needed to most definitely avoid his princess for the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

“You seem on edge, Chaton.”

Chat Noir jumped as he heard the voice behind him, for a half a second thinking that it was somehow Marinette. The word ‘Chaton’ instantly calmed him though, and he turned to smile back at Ladybug as she sat down beside him. They were both early for patrol tonight, and so for the moment they just both sat there staring out at their city.

“Civilian stuff,” he said lightly, wondering if he should mention that he had overheard that someone was planning on coming after his Miraculous. But he knew that Ladybug was likely to talk to Alya, and what if Alya mentioned something to Ladybug– which would tie him back to Alya’s class and could risk his identity. “Not much.”

Logically he knew he shouldn't be worried about a civilian coming after his Miraculous, no one knew who he was and when he was transformed, he could easily outpace the average person– except Marinette wasn’t average. He knew that she could easily climb up onto this roof with him and Ladybug if she really wanted to, going off of what he had seen in her past dares. And with the deadline of needing his Miraculous before tomorrow morning, he honestly was half expecting her to parachute out of a helicopter and pounce on him to claim it. When Marinette set her mind to something she followed through– and he was legitimately worried that she somehow would lay claim to his ring.

He twisted his ring uncertainly, and noticed that Ladybug was looking at it.

“You know, since Reflekdoll, I’ve been thinking,” Ladybug said, touching her earrings. “What if we get separated from our Miraculouses again? Have to try to juggle each other’s powers again with so little experience?”

“That was a rough fight,” he said with a nod. “Fun, but rough.”

“So, I was thinking, maybe we should swap Miraculouses again, get a chance to get a proper feel for them when we’re not in the heat of a fight,” Ladybug said, and his ears perked up. Being Misterbug had been awesome, and Ladybug as Lady Noire... she was adorable. “Maybe swap after this patrol until the next one? That way we can spend some time with each other’s kwamis too.”

At first his mind went into the ‘protect your Miraculous mode’ he had been in since Marinette had first declared she would steal it, before he realized this was perfect! Even if somehow Marinette managed to track him down or corner him she couldn’t take his Miraculous if he didn’t have it! Sure, the Ladybug Miraculous would still be impressive to steal... but she was after the ring.

“That’s an amazing idea!” Chat said instantly, perhaps a bit too excitedly because Ladybug chuckled. “How would we trade though?”

“Sewers?” she suggested, and his nose wrinkled. It wasn’t the funnest solution, but it wasn’t like a conveniently empty warehouse could just pop up for them.

“Anything for a chance to see the lovely Lady Noire again,” he said with a grin, and she rolled her eyes.

“Can’t believe I let you get away with calling me our ship name.”

“It’s a lovely ship and you know it.”

She grinned. “It may be your OTP, but it’s my BrOTP.”

“You can crack jokes once you’re in the clown costume, My Lady.”

* * *

Adrien walked into class the next day feeling very confident. Ladybug’s earrings slipped in his ears, simple and silver compared to the bright red he usually saw them as. Nathalie had raised an eyebrow, but hadn’t said a word, since technically his father was the one that had insisted for his ears to be pierced for some photoshoots. It was nice having the Ladybug Miraculous, though; for once he didn’t smell like stinky cheese, and Tikki had been very pleasant to talk to.

Best of all, there was no possible way for Marinette to have somehow magically stolen his Miraculous, meaning he could relax.

“You’re insane, Kim,” Alix was saying, shaking her head. “Marinette is amazing, but there’s just no way she can follow through on this dare.”

“A hundred euros,” Kim insisted. “I bet a hundred euros that she has Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”

“Three hundred that she doesn’t,” Chloe countered.

“I bet ten that she at least tried,” Rose said with a nod.

“Fifty that she attempted to tackle Chat Noir to get it,” Alix said with a grin.

“Fifteen that Ladybug came rushing to her Kitty’s aid,” Juleka added.

“Are you all betting on me?” A voice asked, and in came Marienette, for once early to class. Everyone was looking at her, as she didn’t look crestfallen or anything like that– if anything, she looked slightly smug. Adrien’s gut twisted, before reminding himself his ring was safe with Ladybug. She was the Guardian, she wouldn’t let anything happen to it.

“So today we finally get to see the brave Marinette face the dare she couldn’t meet?” Alya asked with a grin, leaning in.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Why are you acting like I lost the dare?”

Silence.

“Because there’s no way!” Max said. “Statistically, the chances of you being able to claim the Miraculous from Chat are next to zero!”

“You really think you can do what Hawk Moth can’t?” Chloe snorted.

Marinette reached into her pocket, pulling out a small white box. Everyone stared at it as she opened it, revealing a pitch black ring inside, complete with a glowing green paw print. The classroom exploded with protests, and Adrien found himself paling. Marinette sat on top of her desk, smirking smugly.

“There’s no way that’s the real one!” Alix shouted. “You just made a copy, we all know how crafty you are!”

“Yes,” Chloe said, relaxing slightly. “That has to be it, she just bought a copy. You thought you could trick us, huh?”

“I’m not tricking anyone,” Marinette said simply. “I can prove this is Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”

And with that she slipped the ring onto her pointer finger, and Adrien watched in horror as black turned to rose gold, a flash of green bursting out of the Miraculous. There were a few sharp intakes of breath from some of his classmates, and as the light faded there was Plagg– hovering in the air with a yawn.

“What is that?” Nathaniel yelped, scrambling back.

“It’s adorable!” Rose cooed, taking a few steps forward as Plagg looked about the room, and Adrien sagged in his seat.

Marinette had his Miraculous. She actually had his Miraculous. She had gotten it from Ladybug!

“Th-that’s a kwami,” Chloe stuttered out. “That’s a kwami, Miraculouses come with kwamis. She actually has a Miraculous.”

“Oh, lookie,” Plagg said dryly. “It’s Queenie Bee-y. I don’t really like you. Chat Noir does, but I don’t see why.”

“It talks?” Mylene gasped.

“Awesome,” Juleka whispered.

“How on earth did you get Chat Noir’s Miraculous?!” Alya cried, rising from her chair, pointing at Plagg. “Not even Hawk Moth has done that and he has a Miraculous!”

“Easy,” Plagg said. “Hawk Moth is an idiot and Pigtails isn’t.” He flipped upside down, not even looking worried that he had been stolen. He stared at his kwami, who flashed him a grin. “Anyways, does anyone here have cheese? Chat Noir rations my supplies and it's a crime.”

“Don’t worry, I’m going to give him back,” Marinette said when she saw several of her classmates looking at her in horror. “I have no use for a Miraculous, I’d just trip over my own feet. And I’m not saying how I got him; we don’t need Hawk Moth getting any ideas.”

“Cheese?” Plagg asked. “For the poor hungry kwami?”

“You’re not–” Adrien began, before making himself shut up, because he wasn’t supposed to know Plagg exaggerated when it came to his want of food.

“I have some cheddar on my sandwich,” Nino offered.

“And I have some feta,” Kim said cheerfully.

“Adrien usually has some camembert or brie on him,” Max remarked, and Adrien stiffened up as several people looked towards him.

“I... I already ate it all,” he managed to force out– or rather, he hadn’t brought any today because he had Tikki with him in his bag– and was it his imagination or was she silently laughing? Shouldn’t she be worried?!

Plagg glared at him, before innocently looking out at the class. “I’ll take whatever cheese you can offer, I’m so hungry.”

And that’s how Plagg ended up surrounded by cheese and other food items on Marinette’s and Alya’s desk, looking like he was in heaven. He kept shooting Adrien huge grins when no one was looking, but luckily usually there was someone looking at him– in awe and shock.

“What is Chat Noir like as a civilian?” Alya asked, attempting to snap a picture of him on her phone, but was startled to see that nothing showed up on her screen.

“Oh? Him?” Plagg asked, picking up some crackers. “Chat is a nerd.”

“As if we didn’t know that,” Chloe said with a snort.

Plagg tapped his chin, a gleam in his eyes as he gave Adrien a sly grin. “Well, then, what do you want to know?”

“We shouldn’t be prying into a hero’s private life,” Adrien blurted out quickly.

“As long as it’s nothing identity-revealing, you should be fine,” Plagg said slyly.

“Does he talk about Ladybug?” Rose asked.

Plagg let out a snort of a laugh. “I don’t think he talks about anything else. ‘Plagg, My Lady looked at me during the battle today’ or ‘Did you see the way she beat up that akuma today? She’s so beautiful!’ And then, of course, the dramatic sighs.”

“I’m–” Adrien stuttered out, before forcing himself to stop. “I’m sure that’s an exaggeration–”

“Then there’s his Ladybug shrine,” Plagg said louder, cutting off Adrien. “Hidden away in his closet, he buys all the Ladybug merch as soon as it’s announced.”

Marinette was giving Plagg a strange look, and he snickered.

“What about the limited edition items?” Alya said.

“Has them,” Plagg said, popping a piece of cheese into his mouth. “‘Oh, Plagg, look at this action figure, they captured her essence so perfectly. Unlike this one, do they even know My Lady?’ then he has the figurines of them kiss. He’s such a fanboy.”

Adrien wanted to melt into the ground.

“Why am I not surprised?” Marinette asked, and Plagg let out a cackle.

“Dude, you okay?” Nino asked, glancing at Adrien.

He didn’t know how he was going to reply without saying that his kwami was betraying him, but fortunately he was saved by the classroom door opening, Miss Bustier walking in, clapping her hands together to start class. She didn’t seem to notice the cheese eating cat chilling on Marinette’s desk, simply telling them to pull out their textbooks.

“Okay, everyone, we’re going to continue the study of Alexander the Great,” Miss Bustier said. “We’ll picked up where we left off last time, when he began his war on Persia, continuing where his father Phillip II started–”

“Wrong!” Plagg cried, flying up into the air, causing Miss Bustier to leap back. “Alexander honestly didn’t care about his father’s war, he was trying to get the Ladybug Miraculous back.”

“Wh-what are you?” Miss Bustier cried, staring at the little creature as it zipped forward. “Max, is this another one of your robots?”

“The name is Plagg– God of Destruction,” Plagg said, flying up in front of the teacher. “I’m what gives Chat Noir his power, but he wasn’t the first kitten I have had. Alexander was just one of many, and honestly you humans don’t get half of history right.” He turned to face the classroom. “You want to learn about Alex? Well, I was there and lived alongside him– I can give this history lesson better than any teacher or historian can.”

“Alexander the Great was a Miraculous holder?” Alya cried.

“One of my few kittens that didn’t have a Ladybug,” Plagg said, crossing his paws. “The Ladybug Miraculous had gotten lost about a century before, much like the Butterfly Miraculous and Peacock here in Paris. Anyways, his general and partner Cassander had the Turtle Miraculous, and the kwami of that Miraculous sensed the Ladybug activate towards the east, which is the real reason why he began his campaign.”

“Um–” Miss Bustier began.

“Sit down,” Plagg replied, waving a paw. “You may be a history teacher, but I was a witness, and I’m going to give this class a lesson they won't forget. So anyways, when Cassander’s kwami sensed the Ladybug we had to move out right away...”

Adrien couldn’t help but listen in fascination as Plagg talked– because he usually didn’t say more than a word or two about his old holders. He knew the kwami well, and that the story he was telling was the truth. And hearing such a well known figure in history be addressed like he was just a rambunctious child... was interesting to say the least. Plagg didn’t present him as some distant figure, but spoke of him more like an old friend. The casual way he spoke of someone that had lived so long ago was hard to wrap his head around, even with the knowledge that Plagg had been around since the dawn of time. It was fascinating, and the rest of the class seemed to agree.

That didn’t mean that he had just forgotten about Plagg’s words about Chat Noir.

“Well,” Plagg said, pausing mid talk as he described one of Alexander the Great’s many battles. “Your bell is going to ring soon, and I have places to be. If you would so kindly give me back my ring, Pigtails.”

Marinette pulled off the ring on her finger with no hesitation, and Plagg zipped down to pick it up. The ring turned black upon contact, shifting to its activated state. The Black Cat did one more zip around the classroom, let out a humored cackle as he did so, pausing near the window.

“Hope you all enjoyed the lesson,” Plagg said happily. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta get back to a certain holder. Let’s just say things are going to be really interesting– heh! Oh yeah, don’t post a word about this to the Ladyblog, Ladyblogger, don’t want Hawky thinking your friend would make a good akuma, hm?”

He didn’t wait for a response, just laughing as he phased through the window.

“Um,” Miss Bustier said uncertainly. “Well... that wasn’t in the lesson plans, but I’d say that went well? We only have two minutes until the bell, so feel free to talk among yourselves.”

Marinette was grinning, looking around the class. “So, any more dares for me?”

Silence.

Her smile widened. “If I remember correctly, some people were betting on me before I came in? Do I get a cut?”

“I get a hundred euros!” Kim said excitedly. “I told you Mari could do it!”

Adrien pulled his bag up onto his desk, peering in to look down at Tikki. The kwami eyed him, before simply shrugging. He still had no idea how she was being calm about this– a Miraculous had been stolen from Ladybug! Somehow! By Marinette! This was an emergency!

He could only hope that Plagg would go straight back to Ladybug.

* * *

That night he transformed into Misterbug, taking to the roofs in hopes of running into his partner, because they needed to talk.

It was sundown, the City of Lights living up to its name. Beautiful lights lit up the night, sparkling under the few stars that were scattered across the sky. Misterbug stood out in the night, but yet he still clung to the shadows as he moved across the rooftops, used to the way his normal suit hid him in the darkness.

Another thing he wasn’t used to was his partner being able to hide in the same way.

Lady Noire sprang out of the shadows as Misterbug darted by, tackling him to the roof before he even had a chance to let out a cry. They tumbled once, but Lady Noire was quick to come out on top, straddling her partner as she pinned him down. She flashed him a grin, cat-eyes glowing in the night, before letting out a loud laugh.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” She cackled, while Misterbug’s heart pounded in his chest. “Let’s just say you stand out a lot more in red, Chaton.”

“You’re the Chaton right now, M’lady,” Misterbug replied, before relief broke over his face. “And thank goodness Plagg was able to get back to you.”

Lady Noire paused. “...Huh?”

“The ring,” Misterbug said, eyes flickering down to her right hand, where the ring sat on her finger. “...You did notice it was missing, right?”

“Heh, missing?” Lady Noire said, tucking her ringed hand away. “What are you talking about, do you really think that I would lose the Miraculous?” She smiled. “Don’t tell me that this bug has been listening to rumors.”

He blinked. “Rumors?”

She crossed her arms, still perched on top of him, smiling. “I’ve heard them too, and while I’m glad you’re worried, I promise you this ring has not left my hand or Plagg’s paws.”

“No one else?”

“Nope.”

His eyes narrowed on her, as there were either two options. Either his Lady was lying to him, or she was... “Marinette?”

It was impossible not to notice the way she stiffened as he said the name, her ears flicking towards him, a twitch in her braid. However her expression remained completely neutral, those green eyes just blinking at him. “What?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Either you’re Marinette, or you don’t know how to keep track of your Miraculous,” Misterbug replied. “And since I know that the latter isn’t true...” He paused. “Wait a second– did you only have us switch Miraculouses so you could win that dare?!”

Lady Noire’s cheeks were pink, eyes flickering about like a deer caught in the headlights. “I, um, well... I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “Well then, I guess I just imagined Plagg embarrassing me in front of my class then...” he paused, heat flooding his cheeks. “Wait a second... that means you heard every word he said, too...”

“A Ladybug shrine, if I remember correctly?”

“It’s not a shrine!” Misterbug protested. “It’s just merchandise! And it’s all hidden away together because of my father! Besides, I’ve seen your room– you got like a million pictures of– of that model!”

Both of their blushes were now a deep red, Misterbug processing the fact Ladybug had pictures of him covering her bedroom wall.

“I’m not Marinette!” Lady Noire cried, arms waving about. “Er– um– Kwami Buster! Yeah! Can’t be me!”

He raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t say a name, I just said that you had pictures of me. Yet you jump straight to Marinette?”

“She’s– um– my secret twin sister!” Lady Noire blurted out, before freezing. “Wait– what do you mean pictures of you?!”

Grinning, Misterbug rolled over, flipping them so she was the one pinned to the roof now. “What can I say?” He said, a sparkle in his eyes. “I’m a  _ model _ citizen.”

Lady Noire’s face was redder than when she was Ladybug, the sounds coming from her mouth being blabbers instead of words– yet there was a look of frustration in her eyes. The same gleam as when Chat Noir dropped a pun with Ladybug, yet the fumblings of when Marinette was around Adrien.

“But– you– we– not– can’t– cat– how–?” She stammered out.

His grin grew. “A superhero and a model... guess that makes me a true  _ supermodel _ , hmm?”

“Stop!” Lady Noire protested.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been holding back these puns!” Misterbug said gleefully, leaning in closer. “Guess what, My Lady? You’re under Agreste!”

She let out a squeak, before burying her face into her hands. He paused, smile fading somewhat.

“Everything okay?” He asked softly. “I didn’t mean to upset you–”

“Not upset!” Lady Noire cried. “Surprised! Confused! Happy! Not upset!” She peered up at him. “You’re just... you’re just...” She waved a hand up at him, before hiding her face again. “No wonder Plagg was so on board with this, he knew this was going to happen...”

“Tikki was laughing the entire time Plagg was up there,” Misterbug replied, before rolling off of her, laying down next to Lady Noire. She rolled over onto her side, staring at him for a moment longer, before taking in a deep breath.

“Of course she was,” she muttered. “She’s probably been laughing at us since Dark Owl. Both of them...” She stiffened up. “Master Fu! He knew about this the whole time, too! And Wayzz! Gah!”

He tilted his head. “That we were in the same class?” It was surprising, a bit humorous, but not quite as big as she seemed to be making it out to be. “It isn’t too far out there, I mean, our everyday Ladybug being my Ladybug?”

“Eep!” Lady Noire squeaked. He glanced at her in confusion, and she started tugging at her cat ears. “We’ve been chasing each other in circles this whole time!”

“Circles?” He asked, blinking.

“You’re in love with Ladybug!” Lady Noire cried. “And  _ I’m  _ in love with Adrien Agreste! Circles! And the kwamis knew it this whole time!”

Misterbug just stared at her– because hearing his Lady say she was in love with him... was overwhelming. He could only swallow, the words echoing in his mind as his heart started thumping in his chest. Words which were coming so easily to him before were now getting caught in his throat, and for a few moments he could only stare as she kept on rambling– what a beautiful sight!

“–And Alya will scream that operation Secret Garden was a success and we will never know who truly is Rose–”

He cupped her face with his hand, grateful that he didn’t have to worry about his claws for once. His touch seemed to make the words die in her mouth, the two of them just looking at each other, her cat-like eyes glowing in the night.

“You love me?” He asked softly.

She swallowed. “Y-yes,” she whispered. “Ever... ever since you gave me your umbrella...”

He smiled softly. “I’ve loved you ever since you vowed to protect Paris from Hawk Moth.” Misterbug leaned in close. “You were absolutely stunning, and it’s no surprise that the girl under the mask is even more so.”

“Why do you have to be so smooth?” Lady Noire grumbled. “It’s not fair.”

He grinned. “Took you long enough to spot that.”

Green eyes narrowed. “...Was that a ladybug pun?”

Misterbug’s sparkled in reply. “I dunno. Maybe I’m just winging it with all of these...”

“Chat!”

He propped his head up on his hand. “What, Purrincess? Am I bugging you?”

“Shut up.”

A mischievous gleam entered his eyes. “Make me.”

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting– rolling her eyes, maybe a groan, or for her yoyo to bop him on the head. Of course the latter wasn’t possible as it was currently  _ his _ yoyo, but considering her ploy to get the ring, he wouldn’t be surprised if she managed to snatch it from him.

What Misterbug wasn’t expecting, though, was for Lady Noire to grab him by the shoulders, pulling him into a kiss.

It was then his turn to let out a small surprised squeak, muffled as her lips pressed against his. It only took him a moment to relax, though, melting into the kiss instantly. It was everything he had ever imagined, and while technically not their first kiss, for him it was. 

His hands wrapped around her back, pulling her in close. He felt Lady Noire’s braid wrap around his wrist, her hands going from his shoulders to his face, cupping his cheeks as she kept him close. After a moment they pulled apart, eyes sliding open as they stared at each other, her warm breath washing over his face. He could only stay still for a moment, before pulling her back in for another kiss.

“Needy kitty,” she muttered when they pulled back again, and his reply was to give her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Lady Noire let out a giggle, one that was very Marinette. “Same here.”

“How... how are we going to explain this to everyone else?” Misterbug asked.

A smirk crawled onto Lady Noire’s face. “If anyone asks us about what’s up, I’ll tell them ‘you’re just a friend’.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Lady Noire’s eyes gleamed. “Bring it on.”


End file.
